1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to overrunning clutches of the type having a roller element or clamping element and a lateral additional rolling bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent Specification 36 12 046 describes a roller- or clamping-element overrunning clutch, particularly for automatic transmissions, in which the clamping elements, carried by a clamping element cage, are arranged between an inner ring and outer ring. Lateral additional sliding bearing rings are arranged adjacent to the immediate neighborhood of the clamping element overrunning clutch in order to lend additional support to the outer ring. The clamping element cage is made of plastic material and is secured axially in a groove in the internal diameter of the outer ring by means of radial projections (see FIG. 4). The lateral sliding bearing rings have axially projecting rim regions which interlock with corresponding rim regions, of the cage. Adjacent components of the automatic transmission such as, for example, an adjacent planet gear carrier, are supported axially by means of conventional thrust washers or needle bearings.
German Patent Specification 27 58 841 describes a roller- or clamping-element overrunning clutch with a lateral additional rolling bearing. It has clamping elements and rolling elements carried in separate cages arranged between an inner ring and outer ring, the rings being provided with tracks adapted to the rolling elements. The breadth of the rings considerably exceeds the length of the clamping elements. The separate cages are mutually adjacent, and at least one of the cages is secured axially by means of a fastening member, snap-fitted into an annular groove in one of the rings.
Various embodiments of a combination of a clamping element overrunning clutch with a needle or roller bearing or with a deep groove ball bearing are illustrated. One embodiment cannot resist axial forces, but the other embodiment can do so.
European Patent Specification 0 291 550 describes a clamping element overrunning clutch having a double cage. At least part of the clamping element cage, the outer cage ring, is of plastic material. It interlocks by means of outwardly projecting radial projections with a groove in the inner circumference of the outer ring and by means of laterally projecting axial projections with lateral additional sliding bearing rings.